memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Space 9 (II)
:For the TV series, see Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. For this station's predecessor, see Deep Space 9. | factype = starbase space station | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | constructed = 2383-2385 | location = Bajoran system | status = operational (2385) | altimage =220px|A support station for DS9's construction. }} Deep Space 9 was a Federation starbase under construction in 2383. The construction of this station began shortly after the destruction of its Cardassian predecessor. Under the advisement of Federation President Nanietta Bacco and Bajoran First Minister Asarem Wadeen, it was decided that this one would be the second station to bear the name Deep Space 9. ( |Raise the Dawn}}, |Revelation and Dust}}) Specifications and layout Deep Space 9 was the first of the Federation's new , and the largest deep space station in operation in 2385. At normal capacity, it supported a population of 13,000 and was capable of taking on the passengers and crew of dozens of ships that made dock. Unlike its predecessor, which was designed as an Ore Refinery and converted into a starbase, the new station was designed to be a premiere starbase will full repair and construction facilities, as well as state of the art science labs. It was designed in mind with the new station being the premiere operations hub for all deep space assignments in the Bajoran sector, despite the collapse of the wormhole. It was made up of three intersecting rings, perpendicular to each other, with a central spherical core. The Horizontal Ring is known as "X" ring, with the two vertical oriented rings known as "Y" and "Z". The rings housed docking facilities, repair bays and cargo bays, as well as sensor arrays, shield generators and weapons ports. The operations center, informally known as the Hub, was located at the upper intersection of the two vertical rings. The station was powered by eight mark-XIII fusion reactors, and had a further four as backups. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Notable Locations *'Hub': The Hub serves as the Operations center of the station and is located at the intersection Y and Z rings. It features multiple levels including a centralized briefing table, a dedicated workstation for the Security chief, and multiple other stations. The Captain's office is directly attached. *'Memorial Deck': This deck is positioned just above the Nanietta Bacco Park, with visibility of most of the station. This deck has plaques dedicated to all those who died during the Destruction of Deep Space 9 as well as a plinth describing the original station and it's origins. A piece of bulkhead from the first station is also on display here. *'Nanietta Bacco Park': The 'Park is a large, natural area featuring a cultivated woodland, swimming pools, a theatre, and other recreational areas. The park also serves as a component of the station's life support system. *'Plaza': The Plaza is the social and shopping center for the station and serves as the Promenade for the new station. Amongst other establishments located here are Quark's Bar, the , and the Replimat. *'Hospital': Also known as Sector General, the Hospital is the medical center of Deep Space 9 and is directly beneath the Plaza. *'Stockade complex': The stockade complex is the detention facility on Deep Space 9 and was overseen by Commander Jefferson Blackmer. History Construction The skeleton of the station was laid out by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in 2383 under the supervision of Miles O'Brien, who would be staying on as the chief engineer for the duration of the project, as well as once it was completed. It remained in the same location as the former station, despite the collapse of the Bajoran wormhole. Nog noted that although he hoped they did not have to move it to the original position orbiting Bajor, he was sure that she could take it if the need arose. Deep Space 9 became partially habitable and operational in September 2384. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) Opening DS9 was due to be fully operational and officially opened August 27th 2385. An opening ceremony was planned, involving the attendance of President Nanietta Bacco, First Minister Asarem Wadeen, Chancellor Martok, Grand Nagus Rom, Castellan Rakena Garan, Imperator Sozzerozs and Praetor Gell Kamemor. The event was managed by Captain Ro and her first officer, Cenn Desca, who welcomed the prestigious guests as well as planning the opening of the station to civilian traffic a few weeks later. The ceremony, held in the theatre, was cut short due to the assassination of President Bacco. Her assassination, however, did not prevent the station from opening. After a tearful memorial, Captain Ro renamed the plaza of the new station Nanietta Bacco Park and heralded the new mission of the station as the central port in the Bajoran system. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Coming soon after the assassination was the reopening of the Bajoran wormhole - silent and vanished for over two years since the apparent death of Kira Nerys. Emergent from the wormhole was an orb, which deposited on the station Altek Dans, apparently a man from ancient Bajoran history. The reappearance of the wormhole would reshape in part the new station's role, making the Bajoran system once again a base of operations for the exploration of the Gamma Quadrant. Deep Space 9's predecessor's illustrious first commander, Benjamin Sisko would be ordered to take the USS Robinson there for renewed exploration. ( |Revelation and Dust|Peaceable Kingdoms}}) Following the arrest of Julian Bashir, Beverly Crusher requested temporary reassignment as the new chief medical officer until Bashir was reinstated or a replacement was selected. ( |Peaceable Kingdoms}}) Crew manifest * Commanding officer: ** Captain Ro Laren (2384-pres) |Raise the Dawn}} * First officer: ** Colonel Cenn Desca (2384-pres) * Chief science officer: ** Lieutenant commander John Candlewood (2384-pres) * Security chief: ** Lieutenant Commander Jefferson Blackmer (2384-pres) * Security officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Sarina Douglas (2384-pres) * Chief engineer: ** Chief Miles O'Brien (2384-pres) * Assistant chief engineer: ** Lieutenant Commander Nog (2384-pres) * Chief medical officer: ** Commander Julian Bashir (2384-2385, Arrested) ** Commander Beverly Crusher (2385-pres) (Temporary assignment) |Peaceable Kingdoms}} * Tactical officers: ** Dalin Zivan Slaine (2384-pres) ** Lieutenant Aleco Vel (2384-pres) Support vessels * * * * Background information The new Deep Space 9 was designed by Doug Drexler, Andrew Probert and Douglas E. Graves. The New Deep Space Nine Mini Series References federation starbases category:Space stations category:Bajor system